


Flow

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Flow

We’re a pair of misfits, you and I. 

I hurt you every time I hurt

myself and you pretend otherwise.

 

We only pretend to be whole, pretend so well 

that it looks like some form 

of transcendence from the outside.

Only the trickle of blood onto unwashed sheets spells the lie.

 

The limpid pool of whiskey is your looking-glass; in it, I glimpse vulnerability but

you drink it down, like the poison. I am always

spilling out, overflowing and you,

knight in shining armour, take it in.

 

But neither of us is limitless; I run dry and you are

drowning.

 

 

 

 


End file.
